


We all Get the Love we Deserve

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Swordfish [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No angst for once lmao, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Rare Pairings, Relationship Advice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Ondine has a problem. She is in a relationship with Kim... but also likes Kagami as well. How does she handle what to do... why is she such a disaster bi??
Relationships: Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Ondine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Swordfish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	We all Get the Love we Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I will die with Swordfish, You can rip this ship from my cold dead hands, and then you can't because I will love it from beyond the grave.

Ondine has a type. One major type. Someone who can crush her with their thighs. And boy, did the two people she loves fit that subject. 

Kim. He wasn't exactly the brightest in the bunch, but he was strong and kind, something that never failed to make Ondine's bisexual heart flutter. He was as loyal as a dog, and treated people with kindness and respect, even if he didn't get the same attitude back. She had caught feelings for the boy, and being in a relationship with him was amazing. Kim was one of the sweetest people the swimmer had ever met... but he also wasn't the only one. 

Kagami was also strong, but she was also smart and a great problem solver. Sure, she may have been slightly cold and serious when they first met, but as the two got closer Ondine has seen a softer side of the girl, a more vulnerable side. And it was absolutely breathtaking. She was funny and confident, bold and charming. She was everything Ondine could've wanted in a girl, and so she had also caught feelings for her. 

The girl had a type, and it had come to bite her in the ass. She loved Kim, don't get her wrong, but Kagami was someone else entirely. She...she loved them both? How was that possible? She had grown up learning that love was between two people, not three! The swimmer had no idea what to do. Should she break up with Kim and get with Kagami? Or should she keep her feelings locked away like normal? She was confused, so so confused, so she went to the only people she knew could help. 

Ondine took a deep breath when she made it to the house boat, expecting Luka and his boyfriends to be there. She nodded towards Juleka and an older woman assumed to be the mother, making her way inside the boat like she had been instructed to by Nath earlier that day. Taking a deep breath, she entered what she thought was Luka's room, but she cooed at what she saw. 

Luka was sitting on the floor leaning up against his bed, strumming his guitar with a lazy smile on his face. Marc was actually laying on said bed, raking his hand through Nathaniel's hair, who looked to be asleep. 

Standing in the doorway, the muscular girl was going to cough to make herself known, but suddenly Luka's melody changed, and it caught her attention quickly. It was soft, but fast. It was nice, but harsh. Happy, but sad and depressing as well. For each note Luka fingered, the beat seemed to change, like the muscian was confused. But... deep down Ondine knew that was exactly how the song was supposed to go. 

"You're confused," he ended up saying, turning around to face the swimmer. She startled a little before grabbing her bearings, smiling and giving a small wave. Marc looked up and returned the grin, shaking Nathaniel a little to wake him up. The redhead slowly opened his eyes and met the girls own green ones. He smirked and sat up, much to his boyfriends dismay, and began to play with his other boyfriends hair. 

"Yeah, what's up Ondine, why'd you need to talk to us anyway?" he asked, nodding the girl inside. She promptly waltzed in and plopped down on the floor, a good few feet away from Luka, who was humming because of the hands on his head. 

"So...you guys are in a poly relationship right?" She asked, trying to get started but not knowing how to start the conversation. Marc stifled a laugh before giving his answer.

"No, we're just close friends," he said, dripping with sarcasm. Ondine playfully rolled her eyes and continued. 

"Well... I'm in a relationship with Kim... but I recently found out I like someone else too. What do I do?" Nathaniel seemed to sober up at her question, all his exhaustion now gone. 

"Well," Luka started. "Are you sure you like both these people?" Ondine thought about it, and blushed when her mind went almost straight to dirty thoughts about them both. 

"Yeah," she muttered, looking down while blushing. "I'm sure." Marc gave a soft sigh and smile at the girl, like a proud parent. 

"Well, have you approached the topic of an open relationship with Kim yet?" he asked, crossing his legs while leaning against the wall. 

"Well... no. I haven't told anyone but you guys about this," Ondine said, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. She heard the boys sigh in both love and irritation. 

"Okay, there's your answer," Luka stated, nodding his head. "Have a conversation with Kim first, ask him about having an open relationship. Communication is key," at that last question the musician put one of his hands behind him and grasped onto Nathaniel's, Marc adding his hand to the pile. 

"I'm just not sure how'll he would react," Ondine began. 

"Oh trust us," Nath snarked. "He'll be fine." Marc slapped him playfully with his free hand and the three boys laughed together, Ondine joining in with a chuckle. 

The way the three looked at each other was sickeningly sweet, and it gave Ondine hope for the future. She could do this, she could do this!

* * *

Ondine couldn't do this, she couldn't do this. The swimmer was currently sitting on a bench near the Seine, only half listening to what her boyfriend was saying. Her head was only focused on the fact that this was a perfect time to ask what had been going off in her mind. 

"And then I dared Alix to- 'dine? You okay?" he asked, stopping the story he was talking to stare worryingly at his girlfriend.

"Yeah I just...have to ask you something?" _well, there's no going back now,_ she thought. Kim nodded and sat down next to her, clutching her hands with his own.

"What is it?" Kim asked, concerned. He really was just like a cute puppy dog. 

"H-have you ever thought about having an open relationship?" she asked, staring at the ground. When her partner didn't respond she slowly lifted her head up to look him in the eye. 

"R-really?" he said, looking shocked. Ondine was confused, was that good shock or bad shock? 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't love you! I do, but I love someone else as well," she said. The redhead was going to continue, but instead Kim interrupted her, throwing her off guard. 

"I know what having an open relationship means, but I guess," the boy paused and but his lip, thinking. The movement made his girlfriend's heart flutter and her face turn red. "I guess I didn't think you would want one as well." 

For a moment, the swimmer just sat there in shock. He-he felt the same way? 

"Sweetheart?" Kim asked, him now the shocked one. "Are you okay-MPH!" 

The teen was cut off by Ondine as she launched herself at him and smashing their lips together, capturing her boyfriend into a sweet kiss. It was short but sweet, as quickly after she clutched him into a long hug. They sat there on the bench together afterwords, talking about everything they haven't before, including their crushes. 

It was...wholesome to say the least.

"I'm so glad Marc, Nathaniel, and Luka talked to me, or else I don't think I would've been able to ask you!" Ondine remarked, laughing. Kim paused and raised an eyebrow. 

"You went to them for advice?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"So did I."

"....I love them and hate them at the same time-"

* * *

A few months passed and now the couple found themselves at a local restaurant, having just finished a milkshake between the two. They were on a date together, still going strong, even if they weren't just dating each other. They both paid and slowly made their way out of the place, walking hand in hand to the bridge over the Seine. 

The two sporty teens laughed at a joke Kim had made once they arrived at the bridge, both their other S.O's standing there waiting for them. Kagami was nodding her head to whatever Max was talking about, but they both stopped once they saw their girlfriend and boyfriend respectfully. 

Ondine waved to her girlfriend, and before running over to her, placed a dainty kiss on Kim's nose. She began to run towards Kagami, but was stopped when her boyfriend tugged at her arm and drew her back. She was flung backwards into a dip and deep kiss. 

They separated after a few seconds and just stayed like that, staring into each others eyes. 

"Did you learn that from Max?" The girl asked, teasing the boy. Kim's cheeks turned red and he almost dropped Ondine on his way to cover his face in embarrassment, earning a few snickers from the gal. 

"Just have fun on your date, Sweetheart," Kim muttered, the blush never really going away. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Thanks Prince, enjoy the movie with Max!" 

"I will, and Ondine?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on Nathmarc November so i can get it done ahead of time, but nope! Not today, Satan!
> 
> Also, i posted this and wrote it at 3 am, please take the grammer and spelling with a gram of salt


End file.
